defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelia Wesmantle
Description -Facial Features: Her face is clean from scars and other permanent wounds, as well as makeup. She has a small nose and grey eyes, red lips and thin eyebrows. Most of the time she wants to make a noble impression, thus almost always keeping her head slightly tilted backwards. -Overall: She stands at 5'7ft (170cm) and has a groomed body. Her hair is black, unless it is black she is wearing a temporary dye. She's quite strong, even though she doesn't display any noteworthy muscles anywhere. She's a noble woman in her late twenties. -Clothing: /.../ -Personality: She's somewhat arrogant, and pompous. She was raised with nice manners, thus taught to use nice manners towards people that has earned her respect. She loves knowledge, and is constantly looking for ways to gain more. For instance, she travels a lot, she reads a lot and studies pointless subjects. Her speech sounds very noble. Biography Cornelia was born on a cold night in a manor, far from the old Capital of Lordaeron, twenty-eight years ago. Her family was and is a financially independent noble house. She was partly raised by maidens of the house, they always told her stories about fancy weapons and creatures, about heroism and bravery. Those stories, without their knowing, would in time motivate Cornelia to walk the path of the knight. To serve whatever human realm she entered, as a knight in perfect and blessed armor, and a weapon of great power. As the Scourging of Lordaeron commenced, the family quickly moved as far away from the kingdom as possible. They bought a neat, manor-like building in the Redridge Mountains, not far from Lakeshire itself. That was where Cornelia began to read and study, and practise with different weapons, a lot. She realized that reading was very interesting, the feeling of knowing things, places, events, that other's don't, was to her extremely great. Being the youngest in the family, this made her exceed her elderly siblings, atleast in her own mind. Thus another goal to achieve was born. The goal of knowing everything. The years passed, and she was eventually considered a skilled-enough warrior to participate in her father's battles. Together with her father and brother, she rode many times into the now fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron, with the intention of retrieving valuable artifacts/heirlooms that others left behind and to find survivors in need of help. The artifacts/heirlooms were returned to their owners and the people that they rescued did in most cases enlist to her father's army. It was because she had participated in many battles, and because she wanted to, her father arranged for her to be knighted, within his own army, not an official knighthood of any particular kingdom. She was twenty-two at the time, her father had stopped invading different scourge-controlled areas and she didn't have any lover. So she decided that the time was right to fulfill the second goal of her life, to know everything... As she visited Stormwind frequently after she left, she just happened to run into a very nice girl who met her with nice manners. She introduced herself as Shawna Silverstein, and she woman who recently started recruiting members to her new-established order: The Order of Sir Lothar. Cornelia thought that this was interesting, and immediately wanted to enlist. Shawna needed quite the amount of help with arrangements and preparations, so Cornelia decided to help her out! She was rewarded afterwards, and earned the title "Lieutenant" within the order. Mainly because she showed potential and other suitable qualities. Quotes "Knowledge is what counts." - A quote often spoken by Cornelia